Just Another Day
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Perselingkuhan—dan bukan itu yang kau inginkan dari hubungan kalian. Realita di antara kau dan dia, membuat dirimu tak bisa mengelak lagi akan masa depan yang tak akan kau dapatkan dengannya. Setting Canon/SasuSaku/rnr?


**.Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**.Warning: **Setting canon, kau (Sasuke), aku (Saya—ah bukan, hanya narasi kok)

**.Summary:** Perselingkuhan—dan bukan itu yang kau inginkan dari hubungan kalian. Realita di antara kau dan dia, membuat dirimu tak bisa mengelak lagi akan masa depan yang tak akan kau dapatkan dengannya.

**.Note:** Rupanya saya mulai tergila-gila dengan setting canon. Sebuah bingkisan—kado ulang tahun—untuk Rin Wolf Sakamoto dan Azuka Kanahara. Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

**Just Another Day**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A SASUSAKU FIC**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Shirayuki Amane**

**June 28, 2010**

**.

* * *

**

Hari ini ada seperti hari-hari biasanya. Matahari terbit dari timur, burung gereja berkicau di atas pohon ek, para shinobi—baik genin, chuunin, ataupun jounin—melaksanakan misi mereka masing-masing, dan juga pada semua aktifitas yang seharusnya terindeks pada sebuah keharusan. Semuanya akan terangkum dalam kamus tebal agenda rutin. Semoga segala bentuk hal akan berjalan baik hari ini.

Pagi berjalan layaknya siluet yang bergabung bersama kicauan burung. Mereka semua berpadu menyambut hari-hari baru yang sudah semestinya terjadi. Begitupula dengan dirimu. Kau melakukan segala aktifitas setiap hari dengan tak ubahnya bahwa kau akan mendapatkan hal lain. Dalam hatimu, kau menginginkan perubahan. Sebuah perubahan besar sejak jauh kau menuntaskan dendammu pada orang yang begitu menyayangimu. Kau mungkin menyesal, iya'kan? Karena kenyataannya, lagi-lagi kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk hidup dengan orang yang kau sayangi.

Kau berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Kaku dan tak terdapat secuil keluasan bergerak. Jaket jounin yang kau kenakan bahkan belum kau lepas sejak misi tiga hari di Kumo waktu itu. Kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya seperti seekor anjing yang menantikan sang wanita memberi seteguk air. Bukan palsu memang bila seorang Uchiha macam dirimu merasa benar-benar membutuhkan kehadirannya di sisi terdekatmu. Menantikan bahwa malam-malam dipersembahkan hanya untukmu. Namun, sebuah realita pahit yang kau dapat memanglah buah dari tindakanmu sendiri. Rasakan! Karena sebenarnya secara tidak langsung kau yang menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

"Sasuke?"

Kau membisu dan tiba-tiba tak bisa bergerak, eh? Seakan-akan kakimu terjebak pada madu-madu lengket yang manis, kau tidak bisa kabur dan lari dari kenyataan ini. Kau memanglah mencintainya.

"Aku datang untuk melapor," jawabmu dengan begitu datarnya. Sebenarnya kau benci'kan dengan gayamu satu ini?

"Kupikir ia sedang ada di kantor Hokage. Kau sudah mencarinya di sana?" Kau tidak menyahut dan hanya menunduk seolah kau mendapatkan bacaan menarik di atas kaki-kakimu. "Mau masuk sebentar? Misi tiga hari dua malam di desa orang sangat melelahkan. Lagipula _dia_ tidak ada di rumah, jadi _dia_ tidak akan tahu."

"Ah—apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku—"

"Aku baru saja membuat onigiri dan sushi ikan tuna. Kupikir ayah dan ibu mau kemari, tapi tidak jadi. Ayolah masuk sebentar," ajaknya dengan senyuman yang sering kali membuatmu melumer.

Dengan sedikit rasa ragu kau akhirnya menyerah. Kau mengikutinya dari belakang untuk sekedar membuang rasa rindumu padanya. Di balik pintu berwarna coklat itu, kau bisa melihat betapa bahagianya dirinya dengan sebuah rumah sederhana yang nyaman dan hangat. Tataan ruang tamu yang tersembunyi dari pintu utama mengharuskanmu berjalan sedikit lebih jauh dari yang biasanya. Lalu kau berandai-andai jika kau dan dirinyalah yang memiiki rumah senyaman ini.

Bagaikan _de javu_ pada malam hari, kau melihat sebuah _photo _berbingkai bambu terpajang manis di atas meja kecil yang tersudut di kiri ruangan—yang bersanding dengan beberapa macam senjata ninja. Kau mengingat perkara macam apa yang telah kau lalui bersama dengannya, bersama guru dan juga sahabat baikmu. Semplitan wajah sebal dan jengkel terpisahkan oleh dirinya yang tersenyum manis. Kau—lagi-lagi hanya tesipu dan merendahkan pandanganmu saat ia berbalik dan berkata, "Kau bisa menunggu onigiri dan sushinya dengan duduk di sofa itu. Aku tak akan lama."

"Maaf merepotkan."

"Jangan sungkan."

Tak ada kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan selain itu. Ketika ia menghilang dari hadapanmu, kau meringis merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Mengingat betapa dulu kau tak bisa menyentuh pipinya, dan juga sekarang. Benar-benar sakit luar biasa. Lalu kau hanya mau diam dan tak berbuat apa-apa. Keterlambatan selalu terjadi pada dirimu—yang dulu sempat kau sesali pada Itachi, kini terulang lagi. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh untuk berpikir merdeka, Sasuke? Kenapa kau selalu ragu untuk menentukan pilihan yang tepat bahkan sebenarnya kau tak ada pilihan. Ya, kau memang tak ada pilihan dan tinggal mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya. Tuhan sangat menyayangimu, tapi ternyata kau yang tak mengenal Tuhan.

"Sasuke, maaf menunggu lama," sahutnya dari jarak beberapa meter—yang tentu saja dengan teriakan khasnya. Lamunanmu terbuyar kemudian berdiri untuk membantunya membawa beberapa buah alat makan. Kau membayangkan kalau hal ini bisa berlaku selamanya.

"Sekali lagi maaf kalau merepotkan. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau yang aku cari tidak ada di sini," katamu.

Ia berhasil meletakkan sajian sedapnya di hadapanmu dengan anggun. Bahkan ia sudah banyak berubah dibandingkan lima bulan yang lalu. Ia bukan lagi gadis ceroboh yang mempunyai kekuatan raksasa, melainkan wanita lembut yang terlihat begitu penyayang.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Kau menghadapi panggilannya dengan ragu. "Sedikit manis," jawabmu.

"Ya, tentu saja komentar yang akan ada darimu hanya kata manis. Kau'kan benci manis." Kau terdiam. "Akan kubuatkan yang baru, yang tidak terlalu manis. Tunggu sebentar ya!" Kau tak mau ia pergi, sehingga kau menariknya begitu kasar hingga jatuh ke pelukanmu yang dingin.

"Sasuke…"

Kau tak ingin membuatnya marah, maka kau melepaskan pelukanmu dan duduk menjauh darinya—sejauh-jauhnya. Kau berpikir, mungkin ia tak akan menangis dan menamparmu, dan kenyataannya tingkah kalian berdua yang ini begitu sering terjadi. Kenapa? Karena kau tahu ia juga mencintaimu.

"Maaf." Kau menunduk pasrah. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menahannya."

Ia belum membalas perkataan _maaf _darimu. Ia hanya diam dan memandang nanar ke arahmu meski kau tak melihatnya. Kau… benar-benar tak kuasa menghadapi ini semua.

"Jangan pergi dariku, kumohon," katanya. "Jangan pernah menjauhiku, Sasuke. kenapa, kau selalu seperti ini padaku?"

Kau ingin tidak percaya dengan itu semua. "Sa…Sakura…"

_Kau tak ingin melepaskannya_

_Benar-benar tak ingin_

Ia kembali memelukmu. "Aku mohon, untuk kali ini saja. Meskipun tak akan pernah ada masa depan bagi kita."

Bagimu, ia lebih berarti dari segalanya. Akan tetapi, kau memanglah lelaki dewasa yang cerdas—yang tentunya tahu bahwa masa depan selamanya tak pernah ada untuk kalian berdua.

"Kita sudah bukan yang dulu lagi, Sakura. Aku dan dirimu bukanlah dua orang yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. _Lullaby_ yang terdengarkanpun kini sudah bisa tertepis oleh kenyataan. Kau, sudah **menikah **dengan orang lain."

Masa-masa yang dulu pernah kau genggam, kebahagiaan yang pernah hampir kau rasakan terhadapnya, sendirinya kau hancurkan dengan sebuah penyesalan. Tuhan tidak tidur, tapi kaulah yang tak mau mengenal Tuhan.

_Tuhan selalu benar dan tak pernah salah_

_Maka, kau tahu bahwa kalian **tak mungkin bersama**_

Kau melepaskan pelukannya secara bertahap dan mengambil tempat yang begitu jauh dari. Kau berjalan ke belakang setengah berlari. Berlari. Berlari dari kenyataan yang membingungkan. Lalu ia berusaha tetap mendapatkanmu berlari ke belakang hingga tak ada lagi celah.

"Aku harus pergi," katamu redup—seredup mata hijaunya yang dulu kau puja dalam hati.

"Aku—" Kau tahu ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tak seharusnya begini'kan? Bukankah kedatanganmu kemari untuk mengatakan sumpah serapah yang dulu ingin kau sampaikan padanya? Bukankah kau begitu ingin memegang pipinya yang basah? Lalu dengan reaksinya yang berbeda, kau menjadi sangat sulit bicara. Apakah cinta telah memutus syaraf kecerdasanmu?

"Maaf telah mengganggumu. Aku harus benar-benar pergi. Maafkan aku Sakura," ujarmu. "Seandainya—" Kau mengangkat pandanganmu padanya yang tertunduk. "Seandainya, aku bisa memutar kembali waktu."

Lalu kau pergi meninggalkannya dengan begitu cepat. Apakah kau tak sadar jika kau telah membuka kembali luka lama yang pernah tertutup? Apakah kau terlalu cerdas untuk memahami kebodohan yang telah kau lakukan padanya? Kau datang di hatinya dengan sangat halus, membekas hingga separuh dari umurnya terbuang sia-sia demi menunggumu. Dan sekarang, saat ia mendapatkan kehidupannya sendiri, kau kembali datang dengan sebuah harapan kosong untuknya. Kau ini bodoh, Sasuke!

* * *

**-o w a r i-

* * *

**

My note:

Geje abis-ini memang fic ringan yang saya persembahkan khusus kepada Rin Wolf Sakamoto dan Azuka Kanahara sebagai kado ulang tahun. Maaf ya untuk Rin, kadonya (sangat) terlambat, lalu untuk Azuka yang hari ini tepat berulang tahun 'Otanjoubi omedetto' semoga di umur yang semakin bertambah, kedewasaan dan segala kebaikan hadir menyertai langkahmu.

Tak lupa kepada para reader yang aktif maupun silent, mohon bimbingannya untuk tulisan yang lebih baik lagi. Saya memang perlu banyak belajar ^^.

Mau review?


End file.
